mythospherefandomcom-20200215-history
Character Tropes and Archetypes
Adventurers Adventurers are travelers or explorers. Notable examplles include Indiana Jones, Tomb Raider, Allan Quatermain, and Doc Savage. Notable titles include the novel She: A History of Adventure by H. Rider Haggard. Anti-hero Marvel's Punisher fits the bill for this character type. Archers Notable archers include Robin Hood, William Tell, Sagittarius (astrology), Legolas and Tauriel (Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit), Hawkeye and Arrowette from Marvel Comics, Green Arrow, Speedy, and Red Arrow from DC Comics, Merida of the film Brave, Katniss Everdeen of The Hunger Games, Susan Pevensie from The Chronicles of Narnia, Bow from She-Ra: Princess of Power ''and Zartan and Storm Shadow from ''G.I. Joe. Athletes Acrobats like Diana of Dungeons & Dragons or Cheetara of the Thundercats fit into this category. Bad Girls The 1990's saw heavy use of scantily-clad voluptuous female warriors in comic books, many of which were first concieved during that period. Barbarians Beastmasters Burglars Burlgars and thieves need not always be the antagonist or villain of a story. Often, they allow for character development when their skills become useful to achieve a goal. Casanovas Gigolos, charmers, etc. Damsels in Distress Detectives Sherlock Holmes is probably the most well-known fictional detective. Doctors Similar to the scholar, this is a collective trope that might include nurses, surgeons, or general healers. Firefighters Games Masters The Player of Games by Iain Banks is a great science fiction novel exploring this, somewhat rare character trope. Gunslingers Gunslingers are typically heroes of the American west during the period of American westward expansion. Inventors Notable inventors include Tom Swift, MacGyver, Q of the James Bond franchise, and Lucius Fox of the Batman franchise. Jungle Lords Tarzan is certainly the most well-known jungle lord, but his popularity spawned a great plethora of similar characters in the decades following his inception including Marvel's Ka-Zar. Magicians A magician might be called a mage, sorcerer, or wizard. The terms witch and warlock are often used in a derogatory sense for this trope. Indigenous magicians are often known as shamans or medicine men. Notable examples include Merlin, Chandu, Mandrake, Zatara, Zatanna, Dr. Strange, Wong, Marvelo, and the Scarlet Witch. Martial Artists Pirates Pirates in fiction were certainly brought to the attention of the populace with Robert Louis Stevenson's Treasure Island ''and it's primary antagonist, Long John Silver. The film franchise ''Pirates of the Carribbean has kept the trope alive in modern times. Prophets Similar titles might include oracles, saints, mystics, monks, or shamans. Scholars A scholar might be a scientist, lawyer, librarian, computer expert, or computer hacker. Smugglers Doctor Syn Soldiers Military and ex-military protagonists are used heavily in action, adventure and science fiction. Notable examples include the A-Team, The Expendables, G.I. Joe, and Rambo. Spies Iam Fleming's James Bond is certainly one of the better-known fictional spies. Swashbucklers Notable swashbuckler literature include The Three Musketeers, The Count of Monte Cristo, The Scarlet Pimpernel, ''Scarmouche, Sea-Hawk, The Princess Bride, ''or ''The Prisoner of Zenda. '' Trackers Trackers, Hunters, and Woodsmen are perhaps best personified by James Fenimore Cooper's Natty Bumppo. Villains Fu Manchu Warriors A warrior might be a simple fighter, a knight, a paladin or a ranger. Wrestlers Wrestlers are known as Luchadores in Mexico.